Happily ever never?
by flamesofdestiny
Summary: It does not seem rated M, but later it will be. It is basically about Danny, and Sam breaking up, and Danny fall for someone new
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton sat at a party. His friend Tucker had made him go. Danny was feeling a bit down. His girlfriend of three year, Sam, broke up with him. She had moved away. Even though she had broken up with him a month ago, he was still down. The party that he was at, was Dash's party. It was rare that he would go to one of those parties. Dash did not like Danny at all. It was even more weird that he was there at one of Dash's parties. No one really seemed like they cared that Danny was there. He was a no one, so he was not paid too much at all. "Hey you! Why so alone?" A hipster looking blonde hair girl said. "Parties are not my thing." Danny said. "They are not mine either, but I am forced to be here by my step brother." She said. "I have not seen you around before, do you even go to the local school?" Danny asked. "No I go to the more artistically gifted school. I do live in town though. You do look familiar though." She said. "Really? I don't get that a lot. I'm kind of a nobody." Danny said. "Hello, nobody my name is Cedany Richards." She said smiling. "I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said smiling. "Well, I don't think nobodies have names, so you must be a somebody." Cedany said. " I guess so that I must be." Danny said. "Danny what really brings you here?" Cedany asked. "My friend Tucker is just trying to cheer me up." Danny said. "A horrible break up?" Cedany asked. "Yeah how did you know?" Danny asked back. "Just the look on your face. Danny, you seem like a nice guy. Things will get better. High school does suck." Cedany said. "Yeah, you can say that again." Danny said. "Maybe, you should try having some fun." Cedany said. "Fun, at this party?" Danny said. "Maybe not at this party, come upstairs." Cedany said. "Are you sure about that?" Danny asked. "No worries, I live here too." Cedany said. "Oh, Dash is your step brother?" Danny asked." "Yeah, sadly. I live though. Come on there is no sense for someone who hates parties to be at one. Especially when they are not in the best of moods." Cedany said. "If you insist." Danny said as he smiled. Danny followed Cedany upstairs. She had taken him to a room that seemed like it was there for entertainment. It had a couch, a couple of chairs, and a flat screen tv. On the side of the tv was a couple of game systems, and a huge stack of games. On the other side of the room, was art stuff set up next to a stereo. The walls were a dark red with paintings on them. "This is a room?" Danny asked. "It is the one area that I get, besides my bedroom. No one really cares about my art so this is really where I get to paint, and display." Cedany said. "It's like your own space then." Danny said. "In other words, yes." Cedany said. Danny and Cedany spent the whole party, watching movies, and talking. They found out that they had a lot in common. Both of them liked the same movies, and music. Danny also found out that she liked comic books, and superheroes as well. One thing that he could not believe, was how nice she was being to him. The night went on, and Danny had left. He had not noticed that she gave him her number. Danny also did not notice the look Tucker was giving him. There would be questions for Danny later on. In all it was a great night that Danny had. He really did not think anything good would happen to him at all. "Where were you man?" Tucker asked. "I was just hanging out with someone that is all." Danny said. "Someone meaning a girl?" Tucker asked. "Ok, yes. She is really cool. Cedany Richards is her name." Danny said. "I don't think she goes to our school." Tucker said. "No she does not. She goes to the art high school." Danny said. "Oh so she is one of those girls. How did she go to the tonight party then?" Tucker asked. "She lives there. Cedany is Dash's step sister." Danny said. "Lets hope he does not kill you." Tucker said. "He already makes my life bad at school. He can't do any worse." Danny said. "When are you going to see her again?" Tucker asked. "I really do not know." Danny said. Cedany sat in the living room as everyone started to leave. She smiled to herself. What she did not tell Danny was that she too went through a bad break up. She had been secretly dating Kwan for the longest time, but when Dash found out, Kwan ended it. It had something to do with not wanting his popularity to end. "Hey art freak where were you this whole entire night?" Dash asked. "You know I hate parties." Cedany replied. "Yeah, your point?" Dash said. "I had my own fun with a new friend." Cedany said. "Let me guess, you watched your stupid sci fi movies." Dash said. "Well, him and I also talked if that is what you want to know." Cedany said. "A guy? I know it was not Kwan. Who was it then?" Dash asked. "You go to school with him." Cedany said smiling, knowing how Dash feels about Danny. "Someone that I go to school with that I would hang out with you..." Dash said thinking. "Oh you know Danny Fenton. The person you just can't stand." Cedany said with a smirk on her face. "Fenton? Is so dead!" Dash said. "Give up your ego. You don't really affect him." Cedany said before she went to her room. Danny as Danny Phantom, had to go ghost. The lame box ghost had gotten out again, and was trying to make trouble. When he was done he flew by Cedany's window. He stopped for a second, and saw her. She had spotted Danny Phantom. Cedany jumped up, and opened her window. "Your that phantom kid." Cedany said. "And you are some girl I don't know." Danny Phantom said. "Why did you stop, and look in then? Some sort of perv?" Cedany asked. "Of course not. What are you doing up anyway? I mean shouldn't you be in bed instead of questioning me?" Danny Phantom asked. "I would be, but I had an amazing night, with a guy that is just one in a million." Cedany said with a smile. "Oh really. Sounds like a swell guy." Danny Phantom said blushing. "Why are you blushing? Unless... You do... Putting two and two together. Danny you are the ghost kid!" Cedany exclaimed. "Don't freak out!" Danny said as he turned normal. "I am not freaking out. What are you doing flying by my window in the first place?" Cedany asked. "I did not do it on purpose. I stopped to catch my breath. Completely innocent." Danny said. "Sure it was." Cedany said with a smirk. "It was, and you are the one that said I was one in a million." Danny said. "You were the that blushed." Cedany said. Danny had an impulse, kissed her. Cedany kissed him back. She somehow jumped up, and he held her, as they kissed. Danny then carried her over to her bed. She pushed him onto it, and made out with him even more. Cedany actually had gotten his shirt off. Danny had then flipped her around, and started to kiss her neck. Before anything got to far, they had fallen asleep. Morning had came, and Danny had left. Before he did so, he had left a note for her. It was not in Danny's nature to be rude. He told her that he had heard Dash, and that he did not want her to get into trouble. Danny was also smart enough to leave his number as well. Cedany had woken up. She saw the letter on the desk. She had picked it up and read it. This made her smile. Then she looked over on her floor. and saw that Danny's shirt was still there. Cedany picked it up, and snuggled with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Monday after school rolled around. Danny and Tucker went to the Nasty Burger. It was where they went everyday after school. Dash was there as well, but he had not made his move yet. He was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do to Danny. It was hard for him to think of those things sometimes.

"So Danny you did not come home until early the next morning. What happened after the ghost thing?" Tucker asked.

"I stopped by her window to catch my breath, and she catches me. She figures out it was me, and we made out." Danny said.

"Wow that must have been something hard core." Tucker said.

"We only made out. We fell asleep after I gave her hickies on her neck." Danny said.

"Wow looks like you are dead if Dash finds out." Tucker said as Cedany came prancing in.

"Danny!" Cedany said before attacking him with kisses.

"Nice to see you too." Danny said as he smiled at her.

Cedany had sat down as Dash and Kwan had gotten up. It was originally Kwan who had gotten up, Dash had just followed to make it look like it was his idea. Cedany just sat there gingerly shielding Danny from Dash and Kwan.

"Ok Cedany you proved your point." Dash said.

"And what point may that be?" Cedany asked.

"Just get away from Danny ok." Kwan said out of jealousy.

"I won't, and if you two have such a huge problem with it, then that just shows who you two really are. Kwan especially you. You have really disappointed me so many times. Now it is time that I am not disappointed." Cedany said.

"Fenton you are going to get it!" Dash shouted as he stomped away. Kwan followed glaring.

"Normally Kwan is not that mean." Tucker said.

"Yeah, well he has a reason to be." Cedany said.

"You and Kwan?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it was a huge mistake. We were together secretly, but once Dash found out about it, Kwan caved like that." Cedany said.

"What a real friend. I mean Dash." Danny said.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder myself." Cedany said.

"Hey, your hair is straight today." Danny said.

"You noticed." Cedany said smiling.

It was a couple nights later. Danny had taken Cedany to his house. No one was home, and they were hanging out in his freshly clean room. Cedany had sat down on his smallish bed. Danny had sat down next to her. She had kissed him. Danny kissed her back. He then gently guided her to lay down. After that the kissing had gotten more intense.

Cedany had once again taken Danny's shirt off. He then reached up her shirt. It was something he had always wanted to do. Sam had never let him do such a thing when they had gotten intimate. She was always so self conscious about her breasts. Anyway Cedany had let Danny go up her shirt. That had actually lead to Danny taking off her shirt.

Danny had started to kiss her stomach. He noticed how much she enjoyed it. Cedany's body quivered in want for Danny. Danny had gotten to her jean button. He quickly unbuttoned it. Danny then came back up, and started to kiss her once more. The thing with Danny was that his body was all doing this, and he did not plan it out at all.

He had put his hand inside her. At first it was a couple of fingers. Cedany choked on her own moans. Danny had started kissing her again to muffle them a bit. He did not want anyone to hear her, if someone were to walk into the house. it was something that his sister would be all over if she found out that he even had sex.

Cedany had unbuttoned Danny's pants, and quickly pushed them off of him. He then had taken hers off of her. After that Danny grabbed a condom, and they had sex. He at first put it in very slowly, and then really got going after awhile. One thing Danny hoped, was that the music that he had put on, drowned out Cedany's moaning. Just not hers, but also his as well.


End file.
